phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I Scream, You Scream
|image= |season=1 |production=112B |broadcast=15 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws= |directed= |us=February 17, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Episode Summary Isabella has had her tonsils removed, so Phineas and Ferb have decided to make her the biggest ice cream sundae ever. Ferb is sent to Blueprint Heaven to fetch the blueprints for a giant ice cream maker, where he sees Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olivia Olson), becomes weak, and gets the blueprints messed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz blueprints for a space-laser-inator. Vanessa is determined to 'bust' her father, and Candace to 'bust' her brothers. Vanessa and Candace sing a duet, a song called Busted, which at first starts out as a song in the background. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds the giant ice cream maker by mistake and his ex-wife comes to have a look, Doofenshmirtz is coated in a pile of mint chocolate ice cream. Phineas and Ferb send of the Space-Laser, but luckily, they did not attach the laser. Linda comes in, and Candace is too late, as usual. The boys show their mom that they where going to make an Ice Cream Sundae for Isabella, and Linda comes in side to help them make a new one. Giving the sundae to Isabella later, Phineas explains how they were going to make a giant sundae, but they accidentally made a space laserinator instead. He then asks Ferb what distracted him, and then Ferb has a daydream showing how he was distracted by Vanessa. He then tells his brother, "I...was weak." Songs * Busted Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Engineer - "Say aren't you a little.." * Phineas - "'...young to be using titanium plating and an industrial arc welder?' Yes, yes I am. I get that a lot." - conversation between engineer and Phineas after getting the "ice cream sundae maker". Ferb's Line * "I was weak." Whatcha Doin'? *By Phineas, to Isabella in her hospital room. Perry's Entrance to Lair * A random spring in the ground launches Perry into the air and into his hovercraft. End Credits Memorable Quotes Background Information * 22nd episode produced. 15th episode aired, broadcast on February 17, 2008. * Phineas says Isabella's catch phrase to her. * A billboard advertising the Brick toy is erected on top of a building next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters. *After Candace says to Phineas that shes in charge, Phineas references the episode "Rollercoaster" by saying, "Isn't it just if a satellite crashes in the-." *When Perry was in the waiting room,the tune of the Gitch Gichi Goo song was playing *When Isabella was in the hospital her bow on her head was purple, not pink. *The morning talk show host Doofenshmirtz says is the Ryan Seacrest-esque person from the episode "Flop Starz" Allusions * I Scream, you scream: Comes from the old rhyme "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" * in Pokémon, one of the characters is easily distracted by beauty. This is similar to Ferb becoming unfocused by the sight of Vanessa, only he still keeps his cool. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn and Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category: Episodes